


The Storyteller

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Fjords patron is Matt, Gen, God of Stories, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers for Episode 61, The Storyteller - Freeform, fjord switches patrons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Once they Take Care of Uk'otoa, Fjord is still a warlock, but a new god approaches and offers to be his patron. The Storyteller is a nicer one then Uk'atoa.





	1. Chapter 1

The man standing in front of Fjord wears a deep blue cloak, the hood pulled up so all he could see of his head was some long brown hair that tumbled out, his friendly smile, and the bandages that obscured and covered the man’s eyes. Some sort of circular ornamental piece of glass and gemstone sat in the middle of his chest piece, and he stood with his arms at his sides, multiple leather straps clasped around both of his arms by his wrists. 

“Are you The Traveler?” Fjord asked, weary, newly magic less and currently by himself. 

The man shook his head, “No, but I am similar, I tell the tales of this world and it’s people, and follow adventurers like you to watch and help the story along. Provide some help and challenge when needed. You can call me The Storyteller, the owner of this worlds story, with multiple others, of course.” 

Fjord nodded, not quite understanding completely what that meant, “Okay. Why are you… here… visiting me then. Don’t you have more interesting things to look and see?” he asked, letting the drawl he had constructed for himself drop, since he no longer had the magic that mattered. 

The Storyteller hummed, not stepping closer but lifting his hands to fold across his chest, the gem in his chest glowing just slightly, “Well, it isn’t every day a warlock kills their patron, so it seems you need a new source to help. So my question to you would be if you would like to be given my power. No punishments or rewards, so long as you keep to a good and lawful path, if you accept.” 

The half orc stared, looking down at the sword, useless and worthless, in his hands, “What do I gotta do to receive your magic? Do I gotta give you this sword or do you give me something?”

The god’s head tilted, smile bright and amused, “How would you like to do this, Fjord? It’s yours to choose.” he dropped his hands again, the gem glowing brighter as the light moves from the crystal and shoots into Fjord, the sword surrounded in a complete glow of it’s own, “A sword, or would you prefer something else?” he asked, the glow dispersing from Fjord but staying completely engulfed on the sword, making it impossible to see. 

Fjord panted, eyes wide as he felt the new power inside him, breathless and feeling the new gods touch in a different way from the last, “Ah, the sword is fine. Got some sentimental value to it, you know.” 

The Storyteller nodded, and the glow disappeared, leaving the Summers Dance falchion looking untouched, clear of any water that used to drip from it, lacking the brine and look of the sea but leaving behind words on the pommel that he couldn’t read. A book open in the middle instead of an eye. 

“I feel very attached to your group, and your story in particular. Call and ask for me when you require spells from me, and we will talk. Good luck for now.” the god said, as Fjord blinked and he was gone in a breeze. 


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little interlude that isn't part of the whole story. Mostly just them talking.

“You said before that you tell the worlds story and all that, so you know where people are here?” Fjord asked carefully, when his new patron had decided to make a visit, one that didn’t involve being cryptically yelled at in his sleep, just a normal fuckin’ in person visit like he wasn’t an actual god. 

The Storyteller nodded, dressed the same as the first time he met him, though the soft pants he wore were loose and looked more for sleep than the ones he’d had before, “Yes. I do, it’s all kept in my head and I keep track as best I can.” 

Fjord bit his lip, nodding in thought, “Right, so. Would you know where Vandrin or Sabien is, can you tell me that?”

The gods expression didn’t change, besides his lips parsing and presumable his eyes narrowing under the bandages, looking immediately strict, “I know, but it isn’t for me to tell. It has to happen naturally, or there wouldn’t be much point to an adventure or story. I can’t give you all the answers.” he said, tilting his head in a way Fjord assumed he’d just rolled his eyes, muttering something he thought sounded like ‘meta gaming takes the fun away.’ 

_Whatever_  that meant. 

“The Traveler is real though right? Not just an imaginary thing that Jester got power from just by her sheer imagination?” 

The storyteller laughed, genuine and bright, the gem in the middle of his chest pulsing with a bright blue glow, “Why can’t he be both? Honestly,” he cleared his throat, the smile staying as the laughter left, “The Traveler is real here, yes. He’s… I’ll not spoil it if he ever decides to show himself, but for me and the others like me, he’s both real and not. Same as can be said for a lot of things here.” 

He nodded, that made sense, sort of, in some way, “Okay.” he looked at the god for a minute, the god possibly looking back as he waited patiently for another question or for the meeting to be finished, “Why do ya, why’d you cover your eyes? You injured?” 

“I mask myself so I can appear to be anyone if needed. My eyes, if you looked, would show the very truth of this world and universe, it’s better they be covered. Besides, I see just fine without them, where I am and where everything happening is going on in the world. It doesn’t hinder me.” his god said reassuringly. 

 A bit overwhelmed by what such a thing could really mean, Fjord stuck frozen for a second or two before he nodded, “Good to know. Thanks.”

The Storyteller gave him a little solute with his hand off his forehead, sticking his tongue out and what Fjord felt was probably a wink as he turned into mist and dissolved away. 


	3. Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the Storyteller is like, in regards to any fighting that happens.

He’d seen him, just a bit to the side, during the fight with the fire giants. Not with the Mighty Nein, but with the giants, occasionally moving around to each giant and directing them, making them attack someone after a seconds consideration. Sometimes he disappeared, away from them, and seemed to stand beside one of Fjord’s friends stock still with his lips moving like he were speaking to them, but too fast and they never responded back far as he could tell, before he left and Nott or Caleb or one of the others would move to attack their foe. 

They defeat the giants, but everyone’s a little roughed up and in need of healing, and it leaves a sour taste in Fjord’s mouth to have seen his patron working against him. Kinda not something he thought would be going on.

He sat down to wait for Jester and Caduceus to heal the others, holding his falchion with the new symbol of his god on it, “What the fuck, Storyteller?” 

The god sat beside him, the sudden appearance still slightly jarring, and only looked a bit apologetic, “There isn’t a story without a challenge and risk, Fjord. I told you when we first met that I place obstacles. They are there for you to grow and learn.” he whispered, so as not to be heard by the others. 

“I’d like a little less of that please.” Fjord muttered.

The Storyteller shook his head, “Continue the story, build it and expand it with your friends and me, that’s what I ask of you.”

He frowned but before he could say anything Jester yelled his name as she walked over, and when he glanced to his side the Storyteller was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Storyteller stopping beside one of the players and seeming to talk at light speed is a reference to Matt talking to the player out of game about some rule or spell.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write more if people are interested?


End file.
